Pumpkin Island
by TifaCAT
Summary: Grand Line is certainly something, no matter how long you sailed the sea it still hold mysteries that not even the world's strongest pirate crew know how to handle; a legendary island which connect the past and the future! And man, these random pirates crew that comes from the future sure is a problem, and who is this Monkey D. Luffy anyway? Current random pirate crew: Kuja pirates
1. The start

**I don't know, who put some hyperactive plot bunnies in my head? I barely started another fic and then this... thing popped up! And now, I barely start this thing and another pop up! What's wrong with you brain? Made up your mind already!**

 **Summary: Grand Line is certainly something, no matter how long you sailed the sea it still hold mysteries that not even the world's strongest pirate crew know how to handle; a legendary island which connect the past and the future! And man, these random pirates crew that comes from the future is sure is a problem, and who is this Monkey D. Luffy anyway?**

 **Current random pirates crew; Kuja Pirate**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's character.**

 **Warnings: Language, Poor grammar, Somewhat Time-Travel!AU, Set after Ace becomes the second division commander, Alive!Whitebeardpirates, Confusing point of view, OOC, No slash (except Hancock being... Hancock), typo(s), irregular update, Fail title, Fail humor, pretty much amateur's works, T because I'm paranoid  
**

 **Sorry, it's my insecure!Author personality taking place. Now, enjoy(?)!**

 **...**

 **PUMPKIN ISLAND**

 **chapter 1**

 **The arrival of problems**

 **...**

 **Marco POV**

It was a calm, calm day on Moby Dick.

They were heading to one of many islands that they claim to protect, the supplies in their ship are thinning be it food or medical supply. Not to mention it's been a while after they stepping on a land, the crew is getting restless. Not that they don't like being in the ship, it was their home after all, it's just that some kind of human instinct that just plainly want to feel a real earth beneath their feet.

The crew was doing their chores (Mostly with occasional pranks here and there, one could only wonder where such childishness come from*uhukseconddivisoncommanderuhuk*), the commanders were (Supposed to) doing their job (Namely paperwork. Honestly! They are pirates! That choice of career was supposed to be paperwork-less!), the nurse were scolding their father of his consumption of alcoholic beverage (You would think they would've given up by now... apparently not.), and the captain himself was sitting on his giant chair on the deck of the ship calmly ignoring his daughters' protest while taking a sip from his drink and occasionally giving his deep laughter for his sons' antics.

Same old, same old...

The only thing that becomes a concern was the ocean.

The ocean was... uncharacteristically calm. Clear sky, blue sea, warm sunlight... even the waves is calm and the wind is steady, it was almost as calm as the blues, even Paradise is livelier than this. So, the calm is unnerving and it was wrong; they were in New World for Whitebeard's sake! The second part of Grandline! Since when this ocean can become this calm? There would be at least seakings or storms or some random avalanche coming!

(That was a bad memory from Maubeugemour, honestly, some random avalanche from the sky and some random vertically 'sliced' sea is not his favorite 'accident' that happen to him in his God knows how long voyage live.)

...okay, maybe it's not good to start thinking like that. So, instead, Marco leaned to the railings of the ship (Paperwork forgotten, it's not like the other commanders do that... thing anyway.) and trying to enjoy the suspicious and uncommonly peace and stable weather instead of worrying over nothing like a seriously overprotective mother hen.

...God, hanging around with Thatch and Ace is really started to rubbing on him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" speaks of the devil, he shall appear.

"WHO DID YOU CALLED A BRAT YOU OLD MAN?!" ah, it supposed to be 'they shall appear'

The first division commander watch in interest as the second and fourth division commander wildly running around in their ship's deck like a some six year old again.

...Then again, they probably mentally are.

Some of their brothers weren't aboard The Moby Dick; there are after all some missions to attend. Today's number of absent brothers on their ship was huge, almost 50% of the second division (That's why Ace had been running around like he have no care to the world, ha brat.), and 30% of the fourth division (And Thatch is joining him in running around; more headache for our favorite resident mother 'phoenix' apparently). It's no big deal tough; the ship is still as lively as ever.

A gasp, "Marco save me!"

The head chef is hiding behind him, why? Oh, Ace is using his 'I'm-so-annoyed-do-not-blame-me-for-your-third-degree-burns' look. Poor man. Why were they had chasing (And insulting) each other again? Right, most likely something(s) stupid. No, do him a favor and don't tell him the details, heavens know he don't want to know the cause of his sudden migraine for the sake of his some-short of remaining sanity.

"That's enough, yoi."

The young commander glared at him in such a manner that must be sent his subordinates start to apologize without knowing what the heck their commander's problem is. But here, as the first division commander AND the first mate, Marco is nowhere a subordinate and practically Ace's higher up, so the glare is rather harmless for him.

(Unless the glare change to be the youngest brother's most sincere puppy-eyes or kicked puppy look, the one that was freaking adorable and heart crushing and the one which the young pirate unconsciously pull at them; the mischievous-fake kicked puppy one is not that adorable. And thank God he hadn't been aware of those oh so adorable look (the sincere one). Hell, with those ability, his bounty was supposed to be higher than The Captain himself because that look can drive everyone to do anything(s) he wants.)

"What the heck are you two doing anyway? And I doubt it's your duty as commander to 'bless this crew with happiness and joy for moral support' Thatch, yoi."

Thatch gaped at him. "What? It's true! And you see it all happened when Ace—"

PLUK

A newspaper delivered from the news coo right to the fourth division commander's face and then the seagull fly to perch on the amused freckled pirate, waiting to be paid (which the young pirate is currently doing while keeping that Oh-the-world-love-me grin on his face).

"...Today's special menu for lunch guys: Sashimi Seagull." Was the only warning the poor news coo got before Thatch make him flying for his dear live, away from the mad slashing sword that the fourth division commander pull.

"Isn't Sashimi supposed to be made from seafood?" asked Ace in amused tone.

"Like you're not going to eat anything the chefs serve you anyway, yoi." Marco replied while picking the newspaper from the deck's floor.

Ace eyed him, "Why you read newspaper anyway?"

"Well," Marco shrugged, "As a pirate, knowing what happen in the world you living in could be useful you know yoi."

Ace just hummed.

"Or," Marco smirked, "To pay a caution of some potential stupid pirate-assassin-wannabe with some stupid murder attempt directed to our Captain, yoi."

"Oh shut it birdbrain that was ages ago." Despite the growl and harsh world, there are red blush dusting the newest commander's cheek that make the older pirate couldn't help but ruffle those raven locks.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

Ignoring the protests and 'I-hate-you' glare from the blushing pirate, Marco shifting his attention back to the newspaper.

But before he was able to read any sentence, something (feathery and carrying something) crash to his face.

The poor news coo just keep flying after sending the first division commander sprawled on the ship's deck, leaving a certain brunette that was the fourth division commander sweat-dropping.

"Sorry, Marco I don't—"

Anything that the fourth division commander was going to say abruptly stop as the ship start to shake, sending jolts everywhere. Marco get up hastily, anger and plan of revenge forgotten, Ace looking around in wary, expecting some kind of the source of the jolt, while Thatch's hand is above his sword's hilt.

"What—?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Are we being attacked?!"

"SEAKINGS?"

The panic that suddenly rose in the crew because of the jolts abruptly fell into silence as thick, milky white fogs engulf them. The fog seems to absorb any sound emitted as they don't hear their other sibling's chatter anymore, only faint smell of sea water, the sound of their own beating heart, and some 5 meters long hindsight that their sense catch reminds them that they are still on the Moby's deck.

The three commanders' expression is guarded and stern, their form stand still beside their adoptive father with other commanders' close, most likely preparing for attack. The strongest man in the world even looked rather wary, as if this thing never happened to him. Then again this is New World, it would bring no shock if there is an island which freezing and burning at the same time. Marco could only see that Thatch's hand is above his sword, that Izo had been drawing his pistols, and thanks to the newest commander's little flicking fire, he could see the entire commander present is in their various battle gear and position.

Marco understands the fact that New World is unpredictable, but really, can't their on-navigation-duty crew warn them about something? And what the hell is their on crow-nest duty brother doing? Shouldn't they, at least, realize something sooner?

For a moment the air is tense and thick, the building tension is so heavy, then suddenly the fog get clearer and clearer until they can see the entire Moby Dick and close to 50 meter square areas beyond the ship. The first division commander trying to squint harder to look beyond the still thick fog—

"SHIP HO!"

"A ship?" low and deep voice inquired, their father apparently, is more curious rather than wary this time, wanting to know if it was a threat or not.

The figure in the distance—a ship—had closed their space and up closer, Marco, and most of the crew mates that is smart or educated or fortunately sane or unfortunately have a bad luck to have encountered the object they spotted, recognized that the 'object' is a pirate ship.

With Kuja pirates' trademark poisonous-big-beast-snake and Jolly Roger.

...

So much for a 'some-short of remaining sanity' he had left.

 **...**

 _"_ _What's up in front of us Sonia-nee-sama?"_

 _"_ _...Mari?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Come on. We need to tell Ane-sama"_

 **...**

"What the hell is attached to that ship?"

And of course, one of the few crews that is not really educated for up-to-date news, unfortunately (rather) insane, and have some short of good luck to not encounter the object yet is the second division commander.

"Those-" Izo stated, hand pointing at the beasts, "are snakes."

A blank stare, "Snakes? It looks like a freaking seakings!"

Izo nodded, clearly a little annoyed but was used to the treatment, "And the snakes is attached to Kuja pirates' ship. Shichibukai 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock's crew."

At here Thatch gave a whistle, "Says she is the most beautiful woman on earth. Everyman who ever met her or once saw her bounty poster probably can't disagree on that statement." And he chuckled, "I never met her tough."

"That," Vista butted in their conversation, "Is probably for the best Thatch. Most of the not surviving men is literally become dead-stone a moment they saw her."

"Or so you have heard."

"Or so I have heard and seen the evidence."

"Wait, what?" Ace, looked rather curious, asked.

"The evidence, sons." Whitebeard was the one who had said that, "Is probably going to be one of you if you keep the 'Pirate Empress' gossip up" At his sons' lightly red dusted cheeks he chuckled, and then added, "Careful, she's one hell of a woman."

"Have you met—" and the statement is died on their young brother's tongue because there were screams echoing on deck. All the commanders and the captain himself looked tense, ready to defend their family from any harm.

"SHE'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN UNIVERSE!"

 **...**

 _"_ _A ship you say?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Ane-sama"_

 _"_ _And what's was that supposed to do with this foggy weather, Sonia?"_

 _"_ _About that..."_

 _"_ _What's 'about that', Sonia?"_

 _"_ _It's not a regular ship."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _It's Moby Dick. Whitebeard's ship! Ane-sama that only means—"_

 _"_ _Show me."_

 **...**

...Only to be crashed and face-palmed at the sight of some men drooling and the others had that blushing-love-sick expression on their face, oh do not forget the sickly  pink heart shaped eyes... and was that some kind of heart organ that pooped out of their sibling's chest?

Ace gaped.

Whitebeard looked rather amused but concerned about his sons safety (and perhaps what must be left of the little thing that was once dubbed as their sanity.)

Thatch perhaps saw this as some blackmail material.

Marco feels another migraine coming.

"Who dares to interrupt," a melodic, feminine, and authority-holding voice echoed from above, "My course with their ship?"

And there, standing on the one of the beast's head, clad in one hell of a very hot wardrobe (now that they are this close all the Kuja crew is wearing a... hot wardrobes. Perhaps it's tradition?) And high heels, is one hell of a personification of beauty.

Boa Hancock. 'The Pirate Empress'. Royal Shichibukai. Captain of Kuja pirates. Queen of Amazon Lily.

The most so very freaking beautiful woman on earth.

A well-manicured hand points at the Moby's figurehead, and for some of the crew's surprise, the beast lowered itself to that direction, allowing the woman to slide easily and threateningly to their ship. Standing on their figurehead, the female pirate send the Whitebeard crew some sort of looks that made certain she is a whole level higher than them before she smiled some bright yet cold (How the hell can she do that?) smile.

Marco keeps his facade of calmness and nonchalantly intact, who knows how the hell the woman's brain works? Not him, not this crew, not even the marine knows anyway. So it's better to stay on guard while looked so calm because as the (Maybe not official) first mate and the first division commander, his looks (aside from the captain's) is the moral of the crew; if he looks calm, there will be no problem they can't handle, if he panics, only God knows what will happen, if he looked depressed, then perhaps it's the end of the world.

A low growl from the not-so-idiots crew, "What do you want Shichibukai?!"

And hot-head crews, "You can't just invite yourself into other pirate's ship like that!"

And we-had-no-manner-crews, "That's unforgiveable!"

One delicately looking eyebrow lifted, "Unforgivable?"

A finger was lifted, "Whatever I've done," Her chin is rising proudly, fearlessly, "And whatever I will do," And keep rising... "The world will forgive me," Now, her faze is facing the sky, "Why?" They all pretty sure her gaze was at her back...

And now she lifted her gaze to meet the captain's "Because I'm beautiful."

The words echoed through the fog.

Various nod and shout of agreement from both ships.

"KYAA! HEBIHIME-SAMA~!"

"HANCOCK-SAMA~!"

Yes, definitely a headache, Marco thought while eyeing his sibling's decreasing sanity that was shown by their... ah 'unique' love stricken facial expression, A big and painful migraine at that. Where was that little dust that once served as his sanity? Ah, probably left it somewhere in some random sky island.

And suddenly a deep amused but guarded laugh comes from one of the yonkou.

"Gurararara. You sure are one hell of woman."

Still looking low (with her chin being pointed at the sky.) she answers, "That is indeed I am."

"What event do I owe the pleasure of your companion Hancock?" Some sarcasm there.

"Not anything that you need to know." Boa Hancock looked like she was being offended and her tone are so cold and hold almost no respect at all.

One aged eyebrow lifted.

No one says anything, for a moment it was a battle of will from two of the most powerful human being with great influence.

"Do you need anything?" It was a surprise that the first words were come from the older man.

"...I'd like to meet Portgas D. Ace tough."

 **...**

 **And that was the prolog! I was planning it to be some sort of related one shots... so yeah. And hopefully my dear plot bunnies haven't disappeared yet so I can continue writing! God knows I'm poor at grammar and English is not my native language so... Is there anyone willing to beta reading this thing?**

 **One last rambling: Is Haruta a man or woman? I'm confused, some fic referred Haruta as he, but I found others who referred Haruta as a she! Which one is correct?**

 **And review! Review is my soul!**


	2. Oni-sama

**I'm back! I'm not abandoning this! I'm back!**

 **And I tried I swear am, but I can't get into the real motion in one chapter however I tried.**

 **Again I don't own one piece, and English is not my native language.**

 **enjoy!**

 **PUMPKIN ISLAND**

 **ch.2**

 **ONI-SAMA**

Ace is now officially a gold fish, after regaining from the shock that was the proclaimed most beautiful woman on earth and closing his mouth, not even 10 minutes later did he opened it again like some stupid, idiot, fucking gold fish—and can we not compared him with anything that distantly sounds like Gol D.—nope, not happening.

To be honest, Ace can't find what makes this woman gain the title of The Most Beautiful woman on earth. She seems like an average woman with pretty face, but there is something in the air that makes him had to say that she is the one who appropriate for the title. But that's not what we want to discuss right now, yes, there is other more pressing matter at hand.

The woman asked to meet him.

Ace feels his mouth hanging open, then clasped, then hanging open again, and after somewhat regaining his consciousness, he closed his mouth—again. (See? Goldfish!)

"...You want to meet me?" Ace know it was rude to cut the two captain's dialogue, it was more rude to not let his adoptive father answer the shichibukai's request for him, but hey, give him a moment, he barely know this woman is exists let alone have met her, and now she's asking to meet him, that just simply suspicious and make him curious about the reason.

The sichibukai shifted her gaze to him, and then for a moment, Ace could swear he saw her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

What in Four Blues-?

But the female captain has lowered her gaze, her shiny black locks preventing her face to be seen. He can't see any trace that shows the reason for her behavior before, and now he really starting to believe he was hallucinating, why the hell she will be blushing while meeting him anyway? He wasn't saying that he isn't hot, hell he IS hot (Literally and physically), but surely that wasn't the reason why she's here right? And for the love of-

"Portgas D. Ace?"

Dammit, his senses are dulling. Startled, Ace was sure he looked like idiot right now. Hell, he was surprised no one had laughed yet, but then he remembered that they were standing before the infamous 'Pirate Empress' that was also mysterious as hell; Boa Hancock...

...Who was standing right in front of his face and just saying his name...

"That would be me," he (Tried to) said calmly, smiling while closing his eyes, "Pleasure to meet you," he bows his head in appropriate degree.

A minute passed in silence, and when Ace was sure that The Pirate Empress won't return his greeting in same manners, he lift his face to meet the female pirate's gaze. And suddenly—

CLASP

"ONI-SAMA!"

...

Ace can see that every man on the deck watched with dumbfounded expression with the display in front of them, but then again who wouldn't? The Shichibukai—smiling like everything's right in the world—is holding their second division commander's hand while smiling brightly and somewhat blushing lightly. And did she just call him—?

"I'm very happy to meet you! I've heard a lot about you! And now we're personally met, you know now that we're family and- oh! What do you want me to call you? I can call you 'Oni-sama' but if you have any other idea please do tell, and you can call me sister, oh and you can call Sonia and Mari sister too! Although if you want to call me Hancock I'm fine with it, but I believe I shall call you with 'Oni-sama' because-"

"Oi, fire brain. Is Boa Hancock your long-lost sister or- AAAH!" The fourth division commander's speech is cut by his sudden face-planting fall on the deck. From the corner of his eye Ace caught the glimpse of a white-pinkish snake wearing weird accessories had coiled itself around the cook's feet, and after he averted his gaze fully to his fallen ship brother's form he can see that, yep, it's definitely some white snake with pinkish accent wearing weird skull accessories.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY BROTHER IN LAW YOU SCUM!" Hancock said, her bright smile and light blush had disappeared, in the replacement is murder intent in her hard blue eyes, her whole body filled with rage and she had moved to what looked like her famous you're-lower-than-me stance.

"What the-" Marco looked to his brother's fallen form, then arranged himself in battle position, ready to attack or defend on his captain's command.

Ace averted his gaze to the old man. The captain himself looked like he was torn to be a little disturbed or amused. The so called Fire fist noticed the captain's gaze shifting, from the fallen and still coiled by a snake from of one of his sons, to the gaping and dumbfounded expression of his youngest son, and the guarded rage in his oldest son's gaze, to the outrage fury that had taken pace in his (Unwanted) guest's form. The girl had the nerve to act like that onboard his ship, but the living legend saw no real harm in her action, and he is rather curious about what bond does the girl share with his son or perhaps his son's brother. So amused it is.

"Gurararara. I thought you hate men Hancock. So, you're my son's sister in law?" Whitebeard asked.

"Wait a minute Pops-"

"Yes I am." Hancock said confidently.

"WHAT?! ACE-?!"

"HOW-?"

"Wait, Ace your brother is the pirate empress's husband?" Thatch—who has been standing once the snake release him—asked in disbelief.

"Ace why didn't you tell us?" Marco had dropped his battle stance.

For a minute almost every men on the ship is grumbling with denial, because seriously, the most beautiful woman on earth just declared that she is no longer available! With their second division commander's brother on top of that! And isn't she supposed to hate men or something?

"Wait, just wait-"

"How the hell somebody like Ace have a sibling that attracts The Pirate Empress?!"

"Hey, did she just call him 'Oni-sama'? Isn't that means Ace's her older brother in law?"

"Give me a second, Ace you're still 19 years old! How old is this brother we talking about?"

"Is that means she's our sister too pops?"

"Gurararara. Every sibling of your siblings is our family too brat."

"Stop! Hear me for a sec-"

"So we and Kuja pirates are allies now?"

"Can we go to Amazon Lily?"

"Why don't we dock somewhere? Let's have a party!"

"Hebihime-sama! What happen?"

"Whoa! When did these girls got here?"

And Ace loses it, "SHUT THE FUCK UP EVERYONE! I DON'T GET THE FREAKING SITUATION! MY BROTHER IS STILL 16 YEARS OLD HE'S NOT EVEN KNOWS WHAT SEXUAL ATTRACTION IS! AND HE'S STILL IN EAST BLUE, SO HOW THE HECK IS HE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED WITH A SHICHIBUKAI?!"

An awkward silence...

An old and tiny woman who is standing on some short of vertically standing snake suddenly face-palmed, "Hebihime! Portgas D. Ace is not your brother in law! Or at least not yet! Did you forget that Monkey D. Luffy always reject your idea of marriage?! And I doubt it would change anytime soon!"

The Empress looked annoyed "Shut it Nyonba!"

The short old woman shakes her head, "How many times have you asked him anyway?"

"498 times more and don't say that it won't work because it will, you old woman!"

Boa Hancock. 'The Pirate Empress'. Royal Shichibukai. Captain of Kuja pirates. Queen of Amazon Lily.

The most so very freaking beautiful woman on earth.

The woman who (supposed to) hates all of men kind.

Self-declared little sister in law of Fire-fist, Portgas D. Ace.

Self-declared wife of a 16 years old boy (Monkey D. Luffy? Ace's brother?).

But in fact was rejected by that boy over more or less 498 times, and the number is still counting.

Well, damn.

"Luffy and I is going to get married! And I will be his- his... wife..."

Hancock suddenly drops her cold attitude into a... love-stricken high school girl attitude. You see, red cheeks, glazed eyes, she becomes completely oblivious to her surroundings, stuck in her own world and Ace could hear she mutter somewhat loudly about... Luffy, and marriage, and honeymoon, and kids...

"-our fate has been tied by giant red ribbon... And we will be married ...It will be our sweet-sweet honey moon... and he'll ask for m-my food... and I will cook for him... and after that we will have kids! Two, or maybe three... Oh, I don't mind having ten miniatures of my beloved Luffy..."

And Ace should start to tune out his ears because his sanity is slipping along with his soul.

(Ten miniatures of Luffy? Boy, do this woman insane, one Luffy with his 'unique' logic and enormous appetite is enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.)

The tiny woman (Nyonba?) face palmed again, "Goodness, hard to believe two years ago she's a cold hearted queen that hates men with all her might," she shift her gaze to the freckled Second Division commander and smiled, "Or, maybe not so hard to believe, considering the man Monkey D. Luffy is."

Ace smiled a little, he knows what the older woman was implying; Luffy had something in his personality that makes even (Several) murder attempt won't make him back off from befriending with someone (Ace had learned firsthand), he is stubborn yes, but there is something more.. Deeper than that. What it is, Ace is sure that Luffy himself don't know (He'll probably call it mystery power or something).

"What do you mean with that?" He can hear Thatch asked.

Nyonba averted her gaze to the still day-dreaming queen, "He can move a mountain that can't be moved. I wonder under what star he have born under. After all not many man out there who can cast this sickness to Amazon Lily's Queen..."

This time Marco is the one who raise his question, "Sickness? What kind of sickness, yoi?"

Nyonba's expression becomes unreadable, "This sickness had been plaguing our kingdom for a long time, always infecting our queen in the middle of her rule. The symptom is terrible; heartache, high fever, losing appetite, decreasing of strength, even mental disorder." She shakes her head, "Every queen that had infected had died. Even when I was infected when the title queen is mine, I was in the brink of death, the pain... is unbearable, and I have to leave my throne and my kingdom, my home, in order to survive."

Several gasps could be heard, some men shake their head with grave expression, other look at Hancock (who is still day-dreaming,) with pitiful eyes, some even sent a non-too subtle glance at Ace. How could such a young man, their Second Division commander's younger brother even, cast such a terrible sickness towards this woman? And really, how? Had the boy been infected himself?

There's a strange gleam in the woman's gaze, one that the Whitebeard pirates can't recognize, "The boy, Monkey D. Luffy, Had cast Love-sickness to Hebihime!"

...

A deafening silence.

...

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?"

As if she didn't realize she just sent one of the most feared pirate crew on earth into an epic anime-falling, Nyonba continued her speech, "All the late queen died because of this 'Burning-Love'! Like some says that goes from East Blue; LOVE IS HURRICANE!"

 **There! how is it?**

 **If you notice the sudden change of view when Whitebeard says what he thought, yes, I'm sorry I can't make out a sentence in Ace's POV that can state what exactly WB's thought about the entire situation.**

 **And about the whole 'She's not that pretty' thing that Ace said about Hancock, I just want to make a point that Ace is not really affected (nor do he care) by her beauty.**

 **Review~?**


	3. The Enigma

**An update people... an update can you believe that!? OMG, SERIOUSLY AN UPDATE!?**

 **This one is not as full as I intend it to be, it's supposed to contain the two pirate crew's whereabout and what the hell happened to them, but my writing skill and imagination and time schedule prevent it from happening. So this chapter only carried a quarter of the planned**

 **And for my dear Black' Victor Cachat for the awesome ideas and support, you deserve a kitten darling. Oh, and cookies (::) (::) (::).**

 **And can you guys tell me about my English? is it bad? I'm not a native so... fun aside I do this for reevaluate my skill.**

 **Thanks for every review, fav and follow! You guys don't know how much that means to me right? here's cookie (::) (::) (::)**

 **(tough maybe I couldn't respond to your review soon because my internet is... for the lack of better word taking it's thing and gone for facay)**

 **enjoy...?**

Thatch's POV

Thatch was having a... rather interesting day. First the incident that consist of some beef steaks inside a pudding that perhaps is still burning in the mess hall (Please, don't ask) resulting in both him and Ace running around chasing each other, then came the news coo (Who survived from being sliced into a seafood) incident, and the whole fog thingy, and meeting the most beautiful woman on earth (He DID NOT drool, no matter what Izo say. No, HE DID NOT), being 'hugged' by a white-pinkish python, and finally Ace's little brother revelation. So yes, this day is interesting and eventful—and can we not dwell on the fact that he, one of the commanders of Whitebeard Pirates had just face planted on the floor because that damned python(Ace had done that thousand times before, and even without the python!)—and hey, who was he to deny the blessing of some blackmail material he could use in later date (And he should be a little wary that Izo would use the blessing against him too. But NO, HAVEN'T HE SAID THAT HE DID NOT DROOL? SHUT UP! )? Darling, Thatch had been lived with this lot for half of his lifetime; he had learnt from time to time that having a portable camera hidden in his pocket will come in handy.

But let's stored the photos for later, Thatch had a slightly more pressing matter at hand. Well, not pressing, more likely a potential source for yet another blackmail material-

"-Oni-sama! Do you hungry? We have the best Gorgonzola Seaking meat in the world on our ship, or are you prefer something else? My beloved Luffy always want meat for meal so we have pretty amount of it, but there's seafood, many rare fruit and vegetable if you want another dish, and you can request every dish you know to our chef, trust me on this. But if you're not hungry what about I show you some of the fabric we got on our last raid? It's from the Marine vessel, just a fool bunch of people but they got a load of the nicest kind of silk, we have a tailor on our ship too, so if you want to make anything, please do tell. Or if you don't-"

-see? See that? That's what he was talking about, The Pirate Empress fussing over her _'Beloved Older Brother in Law'_ offering him this and that and who knows what she could pull out later? Some embarrassing family moments perhaps? Or some hilarious secret about Ace that she got from Ace's little brother? But right now Thatch should be patient for she seemingly had a never-ending list of things that she could offer to her _'Beloved Older Brother in Law'_ and oh God do those offer appealing, did he just hear 'You can take some of my share of treasure'? And to be invited to Kuja Pirate's ship? Heaven, pure heaven. But Ace hadn't said anything since the tiny old lady (what's her name again? Nyona? Nobya?) Outburst of Love is Hurricane that Thatch could understand well, being a (self-declared) Casanova that he is, day-dreaming? What are you talking about just look at those nice ladies that had fallen to his charm ...err, sort-of, I mean yeah... you know... uh...

ANYWAY, Ace looked like he was in some state of shock, with mouth slightly agape and an expression that could only described as pure disbelief and a hint of suspicion (more like so much of suspicion but you know, it's Ace) but the main thing is he looked like he's not going to make a sound anytime soon, and as interesting and amusing the scene is, it's getting pretty boring. Time to add some spice.

"So, uh, Hancock-san, how is this Luffy fella looked like?"

And once again her smile was switched into a fierce scowl, "Who are you to dare to talk to me like that!? And say my beloved Luffy's name with such a manner!"

Thatch, even if he feels a little bit nervous (and let's admit it scared; no one wouldn't fear the fury of a woman) on the inside, gives her his best smile "I'm his brother" he said nonchalantly with his thumb pointing at Ace.

That was the magic words apparently, for Hancock's expression soften a bit, "Ah right, you're his ship-brother, Whitebeard's son."

Ace, seemingly just snapped from his state of shock, glare at Thatch with such a fierceness, "You admitted to be my brother now!? Where are you two weeks ago when we were docked on that island, huh?"

"Details Ace."

"Details my ass! You left me to that wet flaming glittering blue turkey-"

"OI!"

"-which might I add was wet—I don't know either how a burning bird can be soaked by water but that's what happened—and glittering because your idea in the first place! Sure, seeing Marco's feather all wet and ruffled so he looked like a skinny broiler chicken that just gone through its worst feather day and then swam through a sea of purple glitter in public-"

"Remind me to kill Ace after all of this ordeal were over, yoi"

"Sure, but you wouldn't forget to anyway."

"-is good but I still don't think it's a wise choice of a brother to left me to him and the angry shopkeeper! And may I remind you that I was the one who pay for the whole thing!? Not to mention the big amount of Beli I had to pay the shopkeeper for the cost of repairmen for his shop's 'damage'—that old man was corrupt I swear—which left me broke right now. And you dare to call yourself my brother!?"

Thatch just grins, "Yup! Don't deny it."

Sure, Ace didn't deny it, he just smiles and turns his back to face Hancock who was daydreaming (again) ... but not before he kicks Thatch overboard.

Marco's POV

Marco had sidestepped even before Ace land his foot at Thatch's chest and then proceed to send the idiot off the ship (The Fourth Division Commander had block the hit, but not the impact), it was expected and normal really, you shouldn't even ask how normal it is to see something that was considered by normal society as 'not normal' here (like that time with goldfish, kitten, marshmallow and yoghurts incident. Yes please just go ask Thatch and don't ask Marco, he's trying to save his some-short of remaining sanity remember?) So one crewmate kicking another crewmate overboard was completely normal and acceptable.

He shifted his gaze to Ace and then Hancock, the woman was back at fussing over Ace after her daydreaming episodes ended. Marco couldn't help but thinks that this whole event is suspicious. Huh, he snorted to himself, who was he kidding? The pirate Empress suddenly appeared on your doorstep to claim that she is your younger brother's younger sister in law is definitely count as a suspicious event even on Grand Line history book, thus Marco had to confirm something in case that the woman just pretend to be the half crazy love-sick idiot she is now and planning some trap to them, or more specifically Ace. Okay it is a bit too far, but still. Overprotective mother hen? What the hell are you talking about? He was just doing his job! First-mate remembers? No, what did you mean it has something to do with the phoenix inside him? So what is it if he likes to know who's on duty on what? If by chance there was some help they receive along the way, he just, you know have some time to spare... helping Ace with paperwork? Pfft, that's never happened before, a man should stand to his own duty! ...what did you mean every week? NO, he never helps Ace with his paperwork! Ask the kid, he won't understand what you're talking about ...what do you mean he do it secretly? Of course not! ...okay maybe once... or twice... sometimes... no, just... shut up.

"So," Marco clears his throat, "You've met Luffy. Ace's little brother, yoi."

One meaningful eye-contact with Ace and the younger was into his plan.

"Yeah, if you meet my brother, I'd like to know what he's looked like, you know since we haven't seen each other for years..." Wow very nice Ace that was surprisingly subtle of you. Marco had learned that if the matters is involving his younger brother, or the people he holds dear in general, Ace could have whatever skill he would need ...okay, maybe except cooking (again don't ask Marco why).

And Hancock just answer the question, "Oh, He's so admirable Oni-sama! He's always smiling, and his eyes, oh those wonderful black irises is definitely the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His voice, so cheerful and charismatic and melodious is possibly the most euphonic symphony in the whole ocean. And he's so strong I couldn't believe his strength. I don't know why he had it but the crescent scar under his left eye is really eye-catching. And have I mention his smile, so dazzling, so bright... Aaaah~!"

From the corner of his eyes Marco can see Nyonba face-palming.

"That was surprisingly... somewhat half accurate." He heard Ace mutters.

So, the fact that Marco has gathered from that... description is this Luffy Fella had black eyes, likes to smiles a lot, had a good voice (?), apparently strong enough, and had a crescent scar under his left eye. Of course Marco knows about Ace's little brother, hard to not if the boy in question talks about him in his five minutes turns five hours speech whenever he could (or whenever he's in 'proud older brother mode' as Thatch and Haruta had affectionally dubbed it). So far only Pops, the commanders and selected few of the crew knows about the boy, and that just the general impression of the boy, after all it had just been a few month since Ace's promotion as the second division commander. And even if the boy had accept the fact that they sincerely wants him as their brother and no, they aren't going to stab him if he ever turn down his guard, he hadn't open up straight after he accept Whitebeard's mark, they spend months to get him to open up with the help of his former crew.

 _It was one of the parties that had happened without reason to in the deck of Moby Dick._

 _"_ _He open up at us immediately," at someone's question the former first mate of spade pirates speak up, "Tough that maybe had something to do with the fact that he choose us rather than forced to accept us, like you guys," at this the many Whitebeard pirates smiled sheepishly._

 _Then the guy smiled, not the one held sarcasm and mockery, but a sincere smile, "Don't worry, Ace is tough nut to crack but once he did you you'll see that he's so fluffy like cotton candy."_

 _"_ _Why cotton candy?"_

 _The former first mate shrugged, "It's fluffy and sweet but it'll give you toothache and/ or nausea if you got too much." But then he frowned, "Actually he'll be a spice flavored cotton candy, sweet and spicy and will give you nausea for sure."_

 _That made the crew that had gathered around him chuckled, but the man continued, "But once you got the taste of that cotton candy," he grinned, "The taste will stuck to your mouth and no matter how much it irritate you, it'll be hard to part with it"_

Back to the present where said 'cotton candy' gave Hancock a look, "You mention something about Luffy eating meat?"

"Yes! Usually Seaking meat and huge animals like boars and crocodile, sometimes when I was able to send the food myself to him I'd always gave him more than three kind of animals, but that always included seaking because that's Lu-luffy's favorite kind of meat. Didn't I tell you that our Gorgonzola is the best in the world? Lu-luffy likes that very much, he even tha-thank me and say that I was the be-best, I mean Oni-sama, that's too kind of him! I just brought a little food and he already said that, not that I mind the slightest, but still! Lu-luffy is just too kind, and handsome, and charismatic, and amazing, and funny, and strong-"

Aaaand we back to the love-stricken teenage girl expression and rambling, Marco had started to rethink of his speculation of the possibility of Hancock just acting to guide them to traps or some-short, because even Thatch with all his prankster pride and weird sense of self respect of actor (to prank) couldn't act like an idiot Hancock was being at the moment. Tough if that's true the reason behind this behavior is an enigma for Marco.

"-I know it seems weird Oni-sama but I swear his eyes can turn into stars when he's excited and isn't that just the most beautiful sight? Like that time-"

Five minutes, Marco had started to wonder where Hancock got enough oxygen to continue her ramble for she didn't seem to pause for breathing. From the corner of his eyes Marco could see Ace pay all of his attention towards the Pirate Empress' words.

"-And-and have I told you that his smile is so dazzling! I could faint by only seeing it-"

Ten minutes, Hancock is still rambling, the lack of oxygen not showing. Ace's expression was starting to turn into a concentrated one, probably trying to distinguish what's the fact and what's not.

"-And you should know the way he dance Oni-sama! I tried to copy it but failed, just how skillful is he?-"

Twenty minutes, just what the hell are her lungs made of? Not to mention her brain. Ace's frown is getting deeper.

"-He doesn't even hesitate! He's so brave and handsome and dazzling-"

...Forty minutes and Marco had suspected that the woman's have a devil fruit regarding lung's strength. Ace's expression is pure exasperation.

"-Red is definitely his color, but I think blue and yellow would do nice, Aaah~ every color is the best one if Lu-Luffy was the one wearing them-"

...

...Eighty and Hancock still talking with vigor. Ace had long abandoned his effort and now his expression is just 'I-don't-fuckin'-want-to-understand-where-this-speech-is-going-anymore'.

Marco was half tempted to tell the woman to shut the fuck up but half feared the war between two pirate crew.

So he settled in a more logical action.

"So," he shifted his gaze from the still rambling woman to the still face-palmed tiny old woman, "how's he **actually** looks like?" that caught not only her attention but Ace's and other crewmembers' too.

The old woman sighed with such an emotion you'll think that she had a burden weight of Red Line, but then there's an amused smile gracing her lip, "He's an annoying, insufferable, loud brat with strength, courage, and lack of common sense. He's loyal and stupid. Sensible but reckless. He can't seem to focus on one thing and yet whatever he does always seems to be in favor of the best final result."

The woman gives a smirk, "Monkey D. Luffy is an enigma."

.

.

"And his dream is to be the Pirate King."

...

 **Lame, lame this chapter is lame, don't you think so?**

 **RnR please?**

 **Cookies everybody? (::) (::) (::)**

 **p.s for all the guest who had kind enough to drop a review in my review box do you guys want me to answer? I mean in the chapter since I couldn't PM you?**


End file.
